


College Days

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Manipulative James, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real life descriptions of the founding fathers, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander is a smart, loudmouth teenager, who just so happens to make friends with a guy that introduces him to a whole new world of problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Don't be disappointed if all the tags are not in this chapter because things will be added as I go in— also, I beg you to be patient with the uploads.

The college is supposed to be a new experience for every person who decides to gift a couple more years of their life to studies in order to have higher chances of living a successful life if devotion is given. Talent doesn't exist, Alexander is convinced. You will need to learn to write, to paint, sing, build or anything else for that matter only with practice and passion— practice and passion— that is what they call 'talent"! For all he knew, Alexander was writing his whole life in order to melt all of his emotions on papers, and let the stress drip out of his body after a day of clerking along with mother in the poor parts of cities since he was 10 years old, or maybe even younger! He grew up to be an intelligent young man, loving studies and politics, and was rather good looking for that matter. A red-head, darker skin tone, blueish-violet eyes and dotted with freckles all over. He was a short guy, with very noticeable feminine kiss that would get mentioned every now an then. He dressed nice, looked domestic, and someone would fall head over heels for the boy— that is until he opened his mouth. He simply loved to express his opinion, and loved to prove someone wrong even more, always wearing his stands on his sleeve. 

With a large and heavy bag hanging off his shoulder, and a suitcase in the other, he climbed the stairs up to his dorm breathless, stopping every now and then to gain the balance back. Dorm number 43.. 43.. His eyes wandered around the poorly colored hall walls curiously. Oh, here it is! He managed to open the door with his elbow, taking a step inside— only to be hit with a strong scent of acrylic paint and ink. He turned his head back to face the hallway, new smell not being so nice to his sensitive nose. He did not even manage to see what the room looked like. 

" 'Ey, fellah. " A male voice spoke from the room, and Alexander could hear the bed creaking, right before hearing window open, fresh air blowing inside. That's when he walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Ya can't handle some paint now?" The other chuckled. 

"Ah.. Southern accent." Alexander mentioned the observation. The male slowly looked up at the guy in front of him instead of his feet, tucking some of his long hair behind his ear. His eyes widened a little once he saw the man's face, his heartbeat quickening. Tall- taller, blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, wish such a nice built body. 

"You're right! My name's John Laurens, second year. You new here?" John introduced himself, extending his right hand, showing his fingers that just so happened to be coated with a light shade of violet paint. Alexander was about to shake his hand with a small nod, but stopped himself at the sight. He giggled lowly, looking away for a second.

"Alexander Hamilton, first year. You have paint on your fingers. 

"Oh!" John leaned over, grabbing a small napkin from his bed, wiping his fingers. "Sorry. Lemme help you with that, and find you some place here." He took Alexander's bags, placing them on the floor by the empty bed. Alexander sat down on it, opening the bags. Now, he took his time to look around d the small room. One nightstand with all sorts of brushed and pencils on it, the sheets on John's bed were stained with paint alone with two canvases laying there. More canvases were leaned against the closet, and John immediately moved them inside, moving all his clothes to one side of the closet,

"Here you can put your clothes, now, I'll clean your place in the nightstand and the shelves too. I wasn't expecting anyone, honestly."

"It's all fine." Alexander smiled softly, starting to unpack his clothes and books, all on the bed. He reached down to open a part of the nightstand, only to feel his hand being gently pulled back by the taller man. "Hmm?" He looked back at the blonde. 

"No, no. Lemme clean that." His voice was extremely friendly and his smile sweet- he looked like he really wanted to help. Alexander, not being used to such kindness, he was almost scared that the man was just being passive aggressive. 

"Oh, alright.. I honestly didn't think I'd meet an artist in a law school." 

"Ah, well, here I am."

John kneeled down, ready to empty the nightstand, now the same being level as Alexander who was sitting on the bed. They stared at each other in complete silence for a few seconds, exchanging sweet smiles, before a seemingly loud knock at the door destroyed the moment. 

"Laurens!" A soft voice called from the other side.

"Oh.. Wait a moment.." John sighed and stood up, opening the door. It revealed a man with chocolate hair, that was seemingly John's age. The two hugged hugged, and shared a small peck on the lips. That.. Made Alexander feel incredibly uncomfortable, now knowing he better not try to hook up with the other. Their long eye contact definitely showed some attraction, but he would rather not destroy a relationships 

"Francis, look, I got a roommate now." John seemed happy to share a room now, not sit in silence alone all the time with only his music. 

"That's great. Nice to meet ya." 

Alexander nodded, smiling hesitantly, "Likewise," noticing the same accent. South Carolina, right? He only assumed. 

"We going out tonight?" Francis asked, staring down at the equally talk male, their faces close, smiling at eachother sweetly. John's hands gripped on Francis' shoulders,  head tilted. 

"Ah, I can't leave Alexander alone now. He's a newbie, that would be rude of me." His voice was playful. Alexander could tell that they would most likely drop on a bed and devour each other. 

"Ah.. I'm fine, John. You can go." The immigrant spoke, "I don't mind."

"Ya sure? Hmm, who could you hang out with? Oh, there's a French fella and a Virginian two dorms down the hall. Just tell them Laurens sent you."

The man laughed, appreciating the kindness but finding it weird, "No, no. You go." He was capable enough go make friends himself. He will probably find himself lost in the section of history books in school's library. 

John nodded, practically jumping on Francis to her out of the room and close the door.  

The introduction for new students seemed to be longer and longer every year no matter if it's middle school, high school or college. The young man decided to take a small nap, leaving the window open for some fresh air, plugging his phone in to charge, putting some quiet music on. He didn't bother to cover himself, and relaxed.

 

 

(To be continued in the next chapter)

 


End file.
